


The Didukh

by silvertrails



Series: Vampire Chronicles Stories [2]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Daniel and Armand spend the holidays in Ukraine.This is for Erulisse. Happy Holidays! :)
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy
Series: Vampire Chronicles Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055240
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades





	The Didukh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erulisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse/gifts).



**The Didukh  
By CC  
December 2020**

I don’t own Anne Rice’s Vampire Chronicles. I am borrowing them for a while to have some fun. No Replimoids, Amel is inside Mekare, and no Fareed the Vampire. I’ve read those books, but I’ve decided to stop my head-canon before “Prince Lestat”.

This ficlet is for Erulisse, who wanted Vampire Chronicles. Happy Holidays!

You can see a picture of a Didukh [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Didukh#/media/File:Didukh.jpg)

* * *

Daniel had come with Armand to Kiev after celebrating Christmas in their house at the Night Island. Ukrainians celebrated the festivity according to the Julian Calendar, not the Gregorian one, so it was the night of January 6th and Armand was looking at the Didukh. They had made it from wheat stalks gathered a few nights ago from a nearby farm. 

Armand had decided to make a real Diduk, and not buy one in Khreshchatyk Street. Daniel had been happy to oblige. They had rented an apartment for the duration of the festivities, and Armand had made sure that they would not be bothered during the day. 

Daniel approached Armand and embraced him from behind. “Is there something else we need for tonight?”

“No.” Armand leaned back and let Daniel hold him. “We are not going to the Pechersk Lavra this time.”

The monastery of the caves, where Armand had lived while he was a mortal boy who painted icons with incredible skill. Daniel was glad.

“That part of my life is over,” Armand continued. “I’m no longer that lost boy. I have been lost for centuries, but I know who I am now.”

“And who are you, boss?”

Armand turned around in Daniel’s arms. “Not your boss, anymore. You went to Marius and I went to Santino.”

“I was insane, and Santino died.”

“Marius saved you when I could not. There was no veil of silence between you. Daniel, I never resented you for staying with him. It is Marius who I resent for taking those I love from me.”

“Did you really love Santino, Armand?”

Armand moved away and turned his eyes back to the Didukh. “I did, but I believe that we both wanted to know each other and understand each other in these times.”

“My time with Marius, once I was back to myself… I understand now how you feel about him. He tried to take charge many times, though he restrained himself because he knew that I could leave. You could not leave him. You were a boy, and you loved him more than I loved him.”

“Do you know that Didukh means the spirit of ancestors?”

Daniel came to stand beside him. “Are you mourning Santino with it?”

“No, I am mourning my parents, my family, those who raised me. Even the monks, and maybe Marius, though he is not dead and was never my father. Santino was a harsh teacher. I’m not mourning him with this.”

Armand looked at Daniel again. “I want to stop being the young boy who died and was made a vampire. I want to be your lover for as long as we would stay together.”

Daniel gathered Armand close. “Then let us live this new life and let me give you what you need.”

Armand’s eyes grew dark with hunger. He never hunted during the Ukrainian festivities. He didn’t need it, but Daniel knew what his maker wished from him.

Daniel bared his neck and shivered when he felt the brief flash of pain as Armand sank his fangs in his neck. He allowed Armand to drink freely for a moment and then completed the circle of blood and tasted his maker’s powerful blood. 

He let Armand see it all, their time together, his life with Marius, his need and love for him. Armand had demanded this when they first met again, to know why Daniel stayed with Marius after his mind healed. This time Daniel was seeing Armand’s life with Santino too, even the horrific moment when Thorne killed him because Marius would not get his hands dirty. 

Armand then showed Daniel how much he had missed him, and how Benji and Sybelle were never his children but Marius’. Armand loved them, but he had not meant to stay with them forever. Marius had taken that decision from him.

“What about Lestat?” Daniel asked when they both rested on their bed waiting for the sun to rise. 

“My dark brother, the one who destroyed me, and mourned my fall afterwards. The one I hurt and love. That is Lestat for me. We are monsters that dance around when life and death threaten our very existence.”

“And what am I?” Daniel was about to fall asleep. Armand would stay awake for longer.

Blood in his mouth, and a voice in his ear. “You are the one whom I love more than anyone, Daniel. You are the one who showed me how to live again. You keep me alive.”


End file.
